Over the last decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of wireless client devices, from dual-mode smartphones to tablets capable of operating in accordance with a particular Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard. With “wireless” becoming the de-facto medium for connectivity among users, it has become increasingly important for network systems to intelligently manage connections.
In some environments, multiple wireless networks may be deployed to handle clients and customers in various areas. Each of these wireless networks may include one or more access points that establish data connections with nearby client devices. In some situations, one network may become over-utilized or incapable of meeting standards or general needs of associated client devices. In this situation, a neighboring wireless network may be under-utilized such that this network is able to easily meet the standards and needs of associated client devices.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.